The Greatest Ever
by SheWolfQueen
Summary: "And I thought you were an Earthbender.""I AM A EARTHBENDER AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" I dont own Avatar just the OC. Review please! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey People! Wait before you throw those tomatoes let me explain. First off I'm sorry because I have been lazy. Also I have been in school for about 3 months trying to keep my grades up so my birthday (which is this Saturday) can be great. I have good new and bad news. Bad news is my laptop screen is ruin…so the next chapters for "DJ Got Us Fallin in Love" is on hold but the good news is I'm getting it fix for my birthday and you get this one shot about Toph(her name is going to be Blind Bandit until the end) and before she became the Earth Rumble champion .So enjoy. **

"_A word of encouragement during a failure is worth more than an hour of praise after success"_

"Your winner and still champion, Viper." Xin Fu yelled as the crowd cheered on the champion.

Viper or Amie , the current champion of the Earth Rumble V after defeating Xin Fu in Earth Rumble IV. Amie had beaten Earthebenders that called themselves the greatest in the world. Amie silent laughed as she walked off the arena floor and made a tunnel that lead her outside in the quiet night. Amie sighed as she walked home.

"_Everyone calling themselves the greatest, please. If they were so great, this damn war would be over_." Amie thought bitterly as she kicked a stone. Amie continued to walk home and looked at the dark blue sky that shined with stars. Amie watched the stars until she saw one star that stood out from the rest in the sky.

"I wish that one day I can get a real challenge from someone who, not one of the stupid boneheads that are there just to show off their muscles or for money but to show real earthbending who knows the real secret to it and someone who can actually beat me ." Amie said silently before retiring for the night.

Over the next couple of weeks, Amie went back to the matches and was still champion. She watched the matches before the final match to see if her wishes were answered.

"_I guess Omu or Shu aren't going to answer my wishes."_ Amie said until she heard Xin Fu's voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have our new rookie, The Blind Bandit!" Xin Fu yelled as the crowd went crazy. Amie didn't know the Blind Bandit's story but knew that she was a rookie here and no one knew her real name or where she even lived. Amie , like everyone else knew a special fact that set the Blind Bandit apart from everyone in the matches-she was blind. However no one knew if she was even good or capable of earthbending.

"A blind Earthbender?" Amie said to herself then leaned back in her seat, watching the fight unfold in front of her. "This should be good."

Amie didn't know how the results of the fight would end. Amie felt sorry for the blind eleven year old until…

_**SMACK!**_

Everyone in the crowd cheered on the Blind Bandit who had just finished off her first challenger. The Blind Bandit raised her hands up in pride and basked in glory. Amie was surprised like many of the other Earthbenders. Many thought that there was no way that the blind Earthbender defeated her challenger so easy. Amie didn't know what to think and decided to see what else the Blind Bandit had to show everyone. However it came to end, when a challenger got the Blind Bandit out the ring.

"I guess I was wrong." Amie sighed as she got up, seeing the Blind Bandit make a tunnel who disappeared as the wall came up.

The next few nights, Amie saw the Blind Bandit, who continued to fight matches, winning some and losing some. Amie was surprised that she continued to show up after losing unlike some rookie fighters who quit and left the Earth Rumble matches without a trace. However tonight was different. The Blind Bandit had won all her fights which made the crowd go crazy. Amie laughed to herself thinking about the professional Earthbenders who just got their butts kicked by an eleven year old girl who was blind. Amie, however didn't know if she could beat her challenger, sure she had watched all the girls moves but she knew that the rookie fighter had techniques that changed in every match, unlike her other opponents who use the same moves. Amie looked at her viper tattoo that wrapped around her arm and touched it for good luck.

"Now here it is the moment you been waiting for, will Viper, our current champion, be defeated by the Blind Bandit?" Xin Fu yelled trying to get the crowd pumped for the match everyone had been waiting for.

"Hey girls are you ready?" Xin Fu yelled to the two Earthbenders in the arena.

"I'm ready that's if the rookie wants a time to back out." Amie said as the crowd all reacted with an 'Ooo'.

"Please, this rookie is going beat this 'champ'." The Blind Bandit said and the crowd reacted with another 'Ooo'.

"Alright let's get this started!" Xin Fu said as he launched himself up to the stands to get out of the arena where the match began.

The fight should have been an easy ,quick win for Amie but it wasn't. Amie wiped the sweat off the top of her head and got back into her stance and looked at the Blind Bandit.

"_What the heck is her weakness?"_ Amie thought to herself. Then she remembered while they were fighting that she noticed how the Blind Bandit would wait for her opponents before striking her move but how did she know where she was in the arena? Amie looked at the Blind Bandit who was waiting for her to make a move. Amie made a earth pillar and ran up it and jumped. Amie then came down fist ready for the ultimate move. Amie performed a earth bomb. The shockwave pushed the Blind Bandit back and out of the arena.

"We have our winner and still champion, Viper!" Xin Fu said as she raised Amie's hand. Amie smiled to the crowd but noticed her opponent walking away. Amie followed her opponent after her victory. Amie saw her with a beige bag over her shoulder.

"What do you want?" the Blind Bandit said as she stopped walking

"That was some good Earthbending back there." Amie said "You gave me a run for my money."

"Thanks." The Blind Bandit said as she began to walk away. Amie thought about going back to the Earth Rumble matches but open her mouth again.

"So are you coming back tomorrow?" Amie said which caused the Blind Bandit to stop and turn around.

"For what? I mean, I made it to the finals and lost so what the point of going back?" The Blind Bandit said as she walked away.

"The point? The damn point is that you are a great Earthbender yet you're walking away like some of the chums that come and dream of taking the title of Earth Rumble Champion that come and don't try again, when I know you have the guts to get to the finals again and again until you win, that my damn point!" Amie yelled like an angry Saber -tooth Moose-lion.

"That was a cool speech and everything but later." The Blind Bandit said as she turned away. Amie breathed in some air to calm her down a little.

"And I thought you were an Earthbender." Amie said quietly but loud enough for the Blind Bandit to hear. The Blind Bandit heard this slammed her into the ground.

"I AM A EARTHBENDER AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" The Blind Bandit yelled.

"Please if you were a true Earthbender you won't give up on anything!" Amie yelled at her.

"I'm a true Earthbender and tomorrow I'll be there and I will be in the finals to face you again." The Blind Bandit said before walking away, leaving Amie.

"We'll see." Amie said before walking back to the Earth Rumble match.

The next night, Amie looked around for the Blind Bandit before the match. Amie almost gave up hope as she sat down and looked at the arena to see The Blind Bandit for the first match. Amie watched the matches between master Earthbenders and the Blind Bandit until it was her turn.

"Got more gut that I thought?" Amie said to the Blind Bandit.

"I'm a true Earthbender, aren't I?" The Blind Bandit said.

Then the two started to fight and chuck rocks and boulders at each other. The crowd was going wild as the two Earthbenders fought but in the end the Blind Bandit won by pushing Amie back in until she fell out arena.

"Folks I don't believe this The Blind Bandit has defeated the champion Viper. Come on give our new victor a round of applause." Xin Fu yelled to the crowd. Amie smiled and walked out making a tunnel. "Yep you're a true Earthbender." Amie thought as she took on last look at her opponent.

Amie walked away from the Earth Rumble match. "I guess Omu and Shu still live in some Earthbenders." Amie said looking at the stars.

"Hey Viper." A voice said. Amie looked behind her to see the Blind Bandit running up to her.

"Hey my real is Amie kid." Amie said to the new Earth Rumble Champion.

"Well Amie, that was one heck of a fight." The Blind Bandit said. "Thanks for making me try again." Amie laughed a bit.

"I didn't make you come back, the true Earthbender in you made come back." Amie explained.

"I guess but you beating without a rematch was going to haunt me for the rest of my life." The Blind Bandit joked with Amie who laughed back.

"So where you going to now?" The Blind Bandit asked Amie who didn't know yet.

"I don't know yet, I'll see once I'm out there." Amie said. "You know you're great Earthbender and don't let any of those Master Blockheads tell you can't." Amie added on.

"Yeah don't worry, I'm now Champion and I'm not about to go easy on them." The Blind Bandit said. Amie smiled one last time before saying, "You're going to be the world's greatest Earthbender, ever…" Amie stopped to get her name.

"Toph. My name is Toph." The Blind Bandit said to Amie, who smiled and nodded.

"Toph, well good luck." Amie said before leaving the new Earth Rumble Champion. 

**What did you guys think? Huh? Like it well review! Please. I worked really hard, please? But yeah please review. Go ahead and click the review button and together we can end writer's block.**


	2. STAND UP As ONE STOP PIPA n SOPA

_**This content has been found in violation of H.R. 3261 S.O.P.A. and has been removed.-**_

Every story on this site if SOPA and PIPA pass Congress.

So, there's a bill in Congress called PIPA.

If passed (and at this rate, they'll probably be), they would let the government basically go apeshit on internet content and censor it.

_**This means that would be completely and utterly SHUT DOWN.**_

This congressional jackassery will commence on January 24th! If you wish to preserve not only this site, but your liberty, call your state senators! I'll just leave this list of their phone numbers at the bottom.

Think, guys- is over TWO MILLION MEMBERS strong! If we all called up these guys, then there would be absolutely NO WAY THIS MALARKEY WOULD SQUEEZE THROUGH THE GOVERNMENT'S ASSCHEEKS!

So call your senators today and tell them to vote against PIPA! We can do this! If you see this, put something in a new chapter of an existing story! Spread the word!

AK, Lisa Murkowski, 907-456-0233  
>AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017<br>AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047  
>AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400<br>AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336  
>AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891<br>AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410  
>CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537<br>CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707  
>CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600<br>CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940  
>CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463<br>DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291  
>DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345<br>FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161  
>FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553<br>GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090  
>GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999<br>HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970  
>HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542<br>IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145  
>IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574<br>ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776  
>ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985<br>IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952  
>IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506<br>IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750  
>IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555<br>KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343  
>KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304<br>KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231  
>LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395<br>LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898  
>MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170<br>MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519  
>MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510<br>ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417  
>ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883<br>MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020  
>MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760<br>MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016  
>MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220<br>MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141  
>MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639<br>MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459  
>MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644<br>MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790  
>MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401<br>NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058  
>NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311<br>ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648  
>ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618<br>NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032  
>NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600<br>NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979  
>NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500<br>NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700  
>NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030<br>NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601  
>NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791<br>NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770  
>NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020<br>NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262  
>NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430<br>OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272  
>OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111<br>OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651  
>OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386<br>PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930  
>PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444<br>RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100  
>RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294<br>SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366  
>SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417<br>SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282  
>SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596<br>TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129  
>TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757<br>TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034  
>TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500<br>UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380  
>UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933<br>VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314  
>VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221<br>VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525  
>VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697<br>WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545  
>WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896<br>WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451  
>WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855<br>WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372  
>WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413<br>WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268


End file.
